Fairytales
by KisaragiKei
Summary: Do you believe in fairytales? They're not actually true you know. There was never a damsel in distress and there was never a need for a band of knights to save her. There was never a dark malevolent force after her. Only the night and the day after. History is written and taken as truth by the victors. Everything is recorded by the survivors. I don't own RWBY... at all


Fairytales

Chapter 1

Denial

* * *

When Pyrrha had unlocked his Aura; Jaune felt his Aura hums in excitement. He was not. But he played the fool. Letting his mask ease into an optimistic grin and accompanied Pyrrha to the Relics.

He looked back at his lingering Aura. It was **Grey**. It wasn't unexpected. It wasn't pure as white, or pitch black. It was neither, yet both.

 **Grey** was unemotional. It was detached from the world and yet other colors shined the brightest when near it. **Grey** was never a perfect blend of **Black** or **White**. It had other colors in it.

 _An Arc didn't need to be happy. Content would do just fine._

And so he continued to finish the initiation of Beacon as the goofy, dork for a knight. He loved Knights. His **Grey** Aura was supporting every color of RWBY and NPR.

The **Red** like the cloak from that **Ruby** girl he met on the first day would deepen in shade. The hair of **Pyrrha** would brighten to show her radiance. It's intensity would be fueled with vigor, and courage would be strengthened.

 **Yang's** **Yellow** would be stimulated. Her energy and cheerfulness would be singled out and admired for. The blonde's beauty would be attenuated to be the prettiest Chrysanthemum of them all; but her thorns would deter even the most brave of fools. Yes... Dragon of Sunshine indeed.

 **Weiss** like her color, **white,** would darken to attenuate the masked innocence and skill that exuded from her. The purity of her morals and ethics would always be there, as long as she wishes. **White...** perfection even.

 **Blake;** the dark color that represented the flower that was based of her name. The elegance and unseen power of the **Nightshade.** She would always be a mystery as long as she allowed it. **Black** isn't always evil.

The **Magenta** of **Ren** would be fuller in radiance. Harmony and balance in his life would increase and alleviate his stress. His intellect would sharpen and his skills would continue to improve. The **Lotus** would shine as bright as all the others.

 **Nora's** **Pink** would gradually encompass the entire palette. Her compassion and eventual love of the group would always support each and every one of them. Regardless of her methods.

Yes... He'd play the fool. To be that unyielding **knight** that always smiled in the darkest of times. To be the weak background; allowing everyone else to shine through as well.

To shower **Pyrrha** with praise when she became a leader. She would take it like fish to water.

To unabashedly flirt with **Weiss** when she looked even the slightest bit sad. She would yell and scream before a small smile would appear, allowing her to forget all her worries.

To allow **Yang's** teasing to brighten her day. She'd laugh whenever he enjoyed her puns.

To give **Blake** the peace and quiet she deserved. She'd curl into a little ball and read her books, A smile would adorn her face.

To converse with **Ruby** whenever she wanted. She'd one day break out of her shell... to truly find friends regardless of who she is. Or has she already?

To encourage **Nora** whenever she talked. She enjoyed the company of others. Her day would be happy and energetic everyday.

To accompany **Ren** as he walked and meditated. He needed another source of testosterone before he get knocked out on his bed, in the sweet embrace of the night.

He loved **Knights.** **Knights** who storm castles, dungeons and the darkness in front of them. To face off against the mighty D **ragon** of yore against all those impossible odds. To slay the foul beast and give the young damsel a hand and a smile that radiated pure light. The **Knight** would accompany her to wherever they would go. To seek out adventure and live happily ever after.

Stories are written by the victor as well as the survivor. The victor is the **truth.** The survivor is the **'** **Truth** **'.**

His eyes shifted a golden color for just a moment under the shattered moon. His slitted eyes glowed in the night. He'd keep them safe. He admires them. He loves them and will continue to love them until the K **night** appears.

With a sad smile, he brushed his hand pass his back pocket. In it was an old, worn out book. Ink slowly fading as the parchment continued to turn more and more golden. A fairytale bound in ripped leather. A diary.

He loved **Knights...** for he is a **Dragon** after all. And **Dragons** die at the end.

 _An Arc didn't need to be happy. Content would do just fine_

* * *

 _Author's Corner_

Well I thought this up and wanted to write it. Don't worry everyone; I'm working on the next chapter of Self Awakening... it's just being a bit slow. It will be here eventually. I hate... HATE procrastination and writer's block. But it happens. You can't really stop that. I'll be having review responses in future chapters of Self-awakening too so feel free to leave something behind!

Good news is I'm working on the backbone of a novel or a web comic. I can't decide which at the moment but plans for the story are underway. If any of you guys don't know. I regularly Story-tell Tabletop games and overtime I have the desire to actually doing something with it in my life. well, today is the day! I'm normally the kind of guy that has their brain running 140 miles per second. Thinking too much is good, but it's bad as well. Too much thinking leads to not doing anything at all and so, I thought, " **Screw it! I don't care. Let just DO IT!** "

I always thought that Jaune was a bit... I don't know. RT makes him a joke character. The butt of all the jokes. But I always get the feeling that Jaune isn't actually like that. Like he's doing everything purposefully. I don't know, so I made this because I thought, "wouldn't it be neat if Jaune was actually not... a joke character in reality"? Not a jester, not a punchline. But merely a supporting member for the entire cast in his own way.

Oh I have a plan for this fic. I just want to ask you all if you want more of it. Or if you want keep this as a one-shot. I appreciate your comments!


End file.
